Um Salto Para a Felicidade
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O sagrado repouso do sono é interrompido por um coração apaixonado... James Blunt está no inferno causando desgraças! Salve-se quem puder! Tema: Cantoria. Fic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB.


_Não sei se é impressão minha ou se algum alienígena me infectou, mas tenho a sensação de que isso está estranho. Meu senso de humor me prega peças quando estou de mau-humor. _

_Ah, enfim. Boa sorte aos leitores. Vão precisar._

_Pela qüinquagésima enésima milionésima vez, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem! Eu sou Hades, eu mando nos espectros e mais especialmente na Pandora. _

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Porque a Nielita simplesmente PODE!_

_Tema: Cantoria_

**Um Salto Para a Felicidade**

My life is brilliant.

"Brilhante é a droga do meu rabo!" – pensou – "Quem é o filho da mãe que colocou o som no último volume as três da manhã?"

My love is pure.

"Pura m****"

I saw an angel.

"Vai ver o céu inteiro daqui a pouco de tanta bordoada que vai levar, lazarento."

Of that I'm sure.

"Pode ter certeza… Se eu descobrir quem teve essa droga de idéia, vou enforcar em cima de um fogo lento. Depois revivo e enforco de novo!"

She smiled at me on the subway.

Pandora fez uma careta de ódio e se levantou da cama quente e confortável, blasfemando em tons plenamente audíveis, provavelmente escandalizando Aiacos de Garuda, que dormia no quarto de baixo.

She was with another man.

"Além de seresteiro de quinta, é corno. Perdedor."

But I won't lose no sleep on that,

"Ah, que ótimo! E eu que tenho que ficar ouvindo essa b*** toda?"

'Cause I've got a plan.

"Plano… Onde fica o interruptor do sistema de irrigação noturno? Ah, inferno, não temos jardim... ".

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

Pandora teve o azar, ou sofreu da infeliz coincidência do destino de estar passando na frente de um espelho na hora. Talvez esse seresteiro não fosse tão ruim assim.

You're beautiful, it's true.

"Até que é verdade, eu sou bonita." – pensou, com um sorriso – "E olha que acordei agora, surtada de tão brava... Espera, eu estou possessa!"

I saw your face in a crowded place,

"Pode esperar, pra onde você vai só tem movimento no dia de Finados".

And I don't know what to do,

"Ah, eu sei… Vou pegar uma granada e cobrir com pregos…"

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Pandora parou ao ouvir a frase de conteúdo emotivo e... de certa maneira triste. Seria uma daqueles amores platônicos e impossíveis?

Yes, she caught my eye, as I walked on by.

Será que ela o conhecia? Ou será que ele apenas a havia visto, caminhando pelas esferas dos juízes ou pelo palácio de Hades?

She could see from my face that I was, flying high,

"Ou será que é mais um daqueles zumbis que pareciam estar drogados?"

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

"Será que… Radamanthys?" – então Pandora começou a rir, pensando que não seria mais vista devido ao matagal que ele, teimosamente, chamava de sobrancelhas.

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Não, não podia ser ele. Afinal, havia sido apenas uma vez, num arquivo empoeirado... Ficava vermelha só de lembrar da voz de Minos, horas depois, lhes chamando os nomes.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

E alguma coisa estalou no peito de Pandora. E não, não era um ataque cardíaco.

You're beautiful, it's true.

Uma frase que Radamanthys havia lhe dito, agora estava sendo repetida em outro idioma, mas plenamente entendível: "Você é tão linda...".

I saw your face in a crowded place,

E, numa multidão de rostos que passaram pela cabeça de Pandora, ela viu claramente o de Radamanthys.

And I don't know what to do,

Ela sabia o que fazer. Se atirou pela janela, esperando cair nos braços de seu amado.

'Cause I'll never be with you.

Mas isso não aconteceu exatamente como o previsto.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

Acordou um tanto desorientada. Provavelmente se atirar do segundo andar num estado misto de ira, sono, paixão e loucura não era a coisa mais sábia a se fazer. Talvez a terra fofa tivesse amortecido a queda, talvez...

You're beautiful, it's true.

Deu um berro quando viu quem estava deitado embaixo dela, meio sufocado e zonzo.

There must be an angel with a smile on her face,

Zeros, espectro de Sapo, estava sorrindo para ela.

When she thought up that I should be with you.

Minha nossa, o que estava pensando? Em nome de Hades, Hypnos e Thanatos, o que estava pensando? Quase teve um blecaute cerebral ao imaginar que alguém os pudesse ter visto numa posição como aquela.

But it's time to face the truth,

E então, quando os risos começaram, ela entendeu que era hora de encarar a verdade. Levantou-se muito digna e corada, perante o riso de praticamente cada habitante do inferno, excluídos os zumbis e cadáveres. Não, espere, eles também estavam lá... E tudo começou a girar e girar e girar...

I will never be with you.

- Pandora?

- Ahn? – ela abriu os olhos e descobriu-se deitada em seu quarto

Se a vergonha não a havia matado na última vez, agora seria uma história completamente diferente. Afinal, o próprio Hades a estava olhando com curiosidade.

- Não que seja do meu interesse imortal e divino as razões pelas quais minhas sacerdotisas pulam das janelas e sofrem concussões, mas... Gostaria de uma explicação.

Ela começou a olhar em redor, completamente vermelha e atordoada. Porque o chão não se abria e a tragava? Havia sido apenas um sonho? Ou teria ela pulado de cabeça no chão? Perdida nesses pensamentos, foi que o milagre aconteceu.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

Alguém estava cantando a música novamente!! Alguém estava cantando a maldita música linda novamente!!!!

You're beautiful, it's true.

E, mais terrível do que toda a vergonha que havia passado, Hades arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou da janela.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

E o deus olhou para os lados, procurando a fonte da cantoria. Alguns espectros que ainda estavam por ali, cogitando o porque da... "cabeçada" de Pandora saíram de fininho. A sacerdotisa estava absolutamente mortificada.

And I don't know what to do,

O que ela faria se Hades encontrasse um de seus espectros fazendo uma serenata a essa hora do dia para ela? Provavelmente, pularia da janela de novo e faria questão de quebrar o pescoço no processo.

'Cause I'll never be with you.

- Pandora?

Era agora.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Arrume suas coisas, Vou mandá-la para um local onde não terás mais problemas com alucinações.

Por Hades, ele ia expulsá-la do inferno!!! Mas... Alucinações?

- Meu senhor!? – perguntou, pasma.

- Acalme-se, Pandora, vou apenas trocá-la de quarto. Afinal, por mais que os mortais mereçam ser punidos pelos seus pecados, ninguém merece ficar logo acima do quarto de um fã de James Blunt.

_Ok, vou facilitar o trabalho de vocês, profissionais do direito. Nessa fic eu poderei ser condenado:_

_1 Pela fuga ao tema._

_2 Pelas fãs de James Blunt._

_3 Pelos moralistas, devido aos palavrões._

_4 Pelos vigilantes anti-OOC._

_6 Por não ter deixado a letra da música em itálico. _

_7 Pelas pessoas que não gostam de finais pouco criativos. _

_8 Pelos leitores em geral. _

_9 Pelos que defendem RadaXKanon. _

_10 Pelos fãs da Pandora._

_11 Por notas finais gigantescas._

_12 Pelo resto da humanidade. _

_Se você não faz parte de um dos grupos acima citados, abstenha-se de fazer flames e/ ou formular perguntas para as quais eu não terei as respostas. _

_Observação Final: Se você não percebeu que eu esqueci o item "5" na lista acima, considere-se ownado, seu sabichão. _

_Observação Final²: Descubra quem é o fã de James Blunt e ganhe um biscoito. _

_E era isso. _


End file.
